Scaredy Platypus
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: In the middle of a thunderstorm, Dr. Doofensmirtz wakes up from a nightmare. And who does he call to come over? None other than Perry the Platypus of course! Noslash. I do not own Phineas and Ferb.


**Scaredy-Platypus**

Dr. Doofensmirtz lay in bed with his nightcap and nightgown on, shivering. Rain pounded on the roof and thunder rumbled overhead. He whimpered. Waking up from a scary nightmare is the worst.

"It's okay Heinz, it was just a dream." he whispered to himself. He yelped as there was another roll of thunder. "A really scary dream!" He hid under his covers, only his long pointy nose and eyes visible, his eyebrows hidden udner his cap.

"Who are you talking to sir?" Norm asked in his usual cheery tone.

"Shut up Norm, can't you see me trying to be scared?" the doctor snapped. "But," he said thoughtfully, "you can stay here. I wouldn't mind having compan-" There was a squeak and a squirrle bolted from a hatch in Norm. The robot drooped down. "Darn, his squirrle power is gone."

Another thought struck Doofensmirtz though. He was all alone in his big, scary house. He quickly got out of bed, pulling on his slippers and went to the nearby kitchen. He pulled a cupboard open and found the phone book. Flipping to the P section he quickly found the number he was looking for.

He lifted the phone to his ear. It rang a few times. "C'mon, c'mon, pick it up," he muttered.

The person on the other line must've picked up because he heard a sound from the phone. "Grr?" a platypus said groggily. It was three in the morning, why was his nemesis calling him?

"Hello Perry the Platypus. I was wondering, would you, er, like to come over?" Doofensmirtz asked, not knowing how to phrase it. He could almost hear the platypus roll his eyes.

"Grr?"

He knew the Perry the Platypus was asking why. "Well, er...I woke up from a bad dream and Norm's squirrle power has run out so I'm all alone in my big house and I'm scared. So, can you come?"

"Grr."

"Okay, see you soon!" Doofensmirtz said happily. He put the phone back in its slot, knowing his nemesis would be here soon. He hummed, in a pleasent mood, to 'I'm Lindanna and I Wanna Have Fun'. Heard his doorbell's familar ring to his building's jingle and opened the door, beaming at the fadora-wearing playtpus.

"Hello Perry the Platypus, thanks for coming!" He handed Perry a notepad and pen so Perry could write down what he couldn't say. Perry scribbled something down and handed the paper to the man.

_Well Dr. D, I'm here. What do you want me to do?_

"You could read me a bedtime story! I got this book full of them. Back when I was a small boy in Gimmelshtump, my parents never allowed me to hear bedtime stories-" Doofensmirtz began, but Perry waved his small, teal hand in front of the doctor's face.

_You can save that flashback for later today. _Perry wrote, showing Dr. D. Perry thought hard, before writing some more. _What was your nightmare about?_

"Oh, it was horrible!" Doofensmirtz shuddered. "Huge Hands Hans was making fun of me with shadow puppets and Big Black Boots Borris kept kicking sand in my face. The worst part was that..." he trailed off. Should he tell Perry? "You were laughing at me, like if we weren't even nemesis' anymore." he whispered.

Perry regarded the doctor with a surprised face. He, Perry, was what made Dr. Doofensmirtz have such a bad nightmare. _I would never do that Dr. D. You're my only nemesis. _Doofensmirtz gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus. Oh, I suppose you should go now. It's been an hour and you do need sleep. How else are you supposed to thwart me tomorrow?"

Perry smiled and shook his head. _Are you going to be okay to sleep now?_

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Nothing can scare me." Perry rolled his eyes. "See you tomorrow Perry the Platypus." The doctor said, heading towards his bedroom. Perry headed towards the door and had just exited when he heard a yelp.

"Oh, oh, it was just my shadow. Thank badness."

Perry smiled and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his nemesis could be such a scaredy-platypus.

* * *

**This is my first oneshot for Phineas and Ferb and my first time writing something about Doof and Perry, so I hope they were in character. I hope you liked this. Please review.**


End file.
